


5318008

by paenteom



Series: solving for x [2]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Bagels, F/F, Joss Carter Having A Lot of Feelings, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 16:00:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10947885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paenteom/pseuds/paenteom
Summary: Joss was kissing her before the door even closed behind them. She pushed Sameen up against the wood, hungrily pressing their mouths together, fingers slipping underneath the collar of Sameen's soft sweater. She had been thinking about this all night, had barely been able to contain the nervous energy inside of her every time her fingers brushed against Sameen's.Joss hadn't felt this giddy in years.





	5318008

**Author's Note:**

> this is technically a sequel to [dividing by zero](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9541262) though you don't need to have read it to be able to read this one.
> 
> shoutout to cy [cypress-tree](http://cypress-tree.tumblr.com) for being the best beta a person could ask for, even when she's never seen a single episode of the show the fic is about.
> 
> (she's also to blame for the title though i maintain it's hilarious.)
> 
> i would apologize for how incredibly self-indulgent this is but tbh i think we all agree sometimes you just need to write roughly 4000 words of shaw and carter getting it on. it's for the good of all of us.

Joss was kissing her before the door even closed behind them. She pushed Sameen up against the wood, hungrily pressing their mouths together, fingers slipping underneath the collar of Sameen's soft sweater. She had been thinking about this all night, had barely been able to contain the nervous energy inside of her every time her fingers brushed against Sameen's.

Joss hadn't felt this giddy in years.

Sameen's lips were cool from the chill outside air; a sharp contrast to her hot tongue brushing against Joss's lips. Joss shivered against her, crowding closer until she could feel Sameen's body flush against her own. She kissed her deeply, greedily, licking into Sameen's mouth until her knees were trembling.

The keys clattered forgotten to the floor; Joss barely even realized they had slipped out of her hand. The only thing on her mind was the way Sameen's mouth was moving against hers, her teeth tugging at Joss's lower lip, making her head spin. She sighed helplessly into the kiss, too happy to be embarrassed at just how quickly she was coming undone. Sameen's fingers were cool on her skin, every touch making heat pool low in her belly. Joss felt like she could do this for ages: trading kisses in her dimly lit hallway and letting the tension build between them until it tipped over.

"Tell me there's a bedroom in this place," Sameen mumbled against her mouth. Evidently, she had other plans. Her fingers were drawing circles on Joss's back, making her skin tingle pleasantly. "Or any horizontal surface, really, I'm not picky."

Joss giggled. "Second door down the hall." She went in for another kiss, felt Sameen smile against her lips.

"What's stopping us?" she whispered, her breath fanning over Joss's skin. Joss kissed the corner of her mouth, her jaw, the soft skin just beside Sameen's ear, and mumbled: "Don't wanna stop kissing you."

Sameen's face lit up with real mirth, eyes crinkling at the corners. "Who said you had to stop?" she asked, voice low. Her hands moved down to clasp Joss's waist and she pressed their mouths back together at the same time as she pushed Joss away from the door.

Joss stumbled, but Sameen was there to hold her weight, effortlessly pulling Joss back upright. Sameen's body was firm against hers, and Joss closed her eyes and let her lead them both, feeling safe. Sameen trailed kisses down Joss's neck as she maneuvered her towards the bedroom in small, sure steps.

One of Sameen's hands left Joss's waist, and she could feel her undoing the first few buttons on Joss's shirt one handedly. The ease with which Sameen slipped them out of their holes had Joss’s head spinning. She didn’t once pause her bruising kisses along Joss’s neck.

"You're way too good at that," she gasped and was rewarded with Sameen's quiet laugh, breath hitting her skin hotly right where Sameen had last bit her, making Joss shiver underneath her hands.

Joss got so lost in the slow shuffle backwards, Sameen's trail of kisses across her throat unrelenting, that she let out a surprised squawk when they came to an abrupt stop in front of her bedroom door. She should probably have been a little embarrassed at the undignified sound that just came out of her mouth, but she was far too distracted by the way Sameen looked up at her with dark eyes, biting down gently on her red lower lip.

They stood there for a few seconds, all tangled up in each other, unmoving in the low light. Sameen made no attempt to steer them in the direction of the bedroom, even though Joss saw her eyes dart towards the door. Their breath was loud in the silence. Eventually Joss leaned her forehead against Sameen's and exhaled. "You planning to actually get us over that threshold anytime soon?"

Sameen's fingers tightened around her waist. "Don't wanna let go of you," she said, and even though her tone was matter-of-fact, Joss's breath still caught in her throat. "That's what elbows are for," she murmured, and was rewarded with Sameen's slightly crooked smile, her eyes flashing with amusement.

They somehow maneuvered themselves into the room. Sameen didn't stop kissing her, and the frankly wicked things she was doing with her tongue were making Joss's knees feel weak. As soon as her legs hit the edge of the bed, they buckled and she fell backwards, Sameen landing on top of her with a muffled grunt. The entire thing was undignified and maybe a little bit embarrassing, but Joss could not find it in herself to care. She just pulled Sameen up and kissed her again.

"We've reached our destination," Sameen mumbled against her mouth. "Time to get off."

Joss audibly groaned and halfheartedly attempted to push her away. "Out," she said, as sternly as she could manage with Sameen kissing a line down her neck.

"But if you make me leave I can't do this," Sameen said, her tone dripping with smugness, and bit down on Joss's collarbone. Joss cursed, her hand fisting into the sheets. "Fine," she panted, the way Sameen was soothing the bite with her tongue making her feel lightheaded. "You can stay. But that was strike one."

Sameen straightened up unperturbed and began shimmying out of her sweater. She pulled it over her head so casually, completely unashamed, that Joss was momentarily left breathless. She stared greedily, wanting to take in every small detail at once. Sameen's stomach was flat, the faint outline of her muscles visible underneath her smooth skin. A jagged, uneven scar trailed around her ribs, the skin raised and pale. There was a small trail of dark hair leading downwards from her belly button and disappearing underneath the waistband of her jeans. Joss wanted to put her mouth on it more than she had ever wanted to do anything.

"Hey," Sameen said. Joss's gaze snapped back up to her face, her cheeks burning. She took in the small smirk making the corners of Sameen's mouth quirk up, her flushed lips, her tousled hair, strands slipping out of her hairband. Joss's heart thumped almost painfully in her chest.

"Hey," she replied, and reached out to trail a hand down Sameen's stomach. Her skin was soft to the touch, warm and alive. Sameen breathed in sharply, her muscles contracting underneath Joss's fingers.

"That tickled," she said, her voice rough. Joss smiled, and dipped her fingers beneath Sameen's waistband. It earned her a shivering exhale. Sameen's hips rolled against hers, the movement almost imperceptibly small, but it was enough to draw a moan out of Joss.

"Clothes, off, now," she said, her voice rough. Sameen immediately rolled off her and started to wiggle out of her jeans. Her face was open, uncharacteristically joyful, tongue peeking out between her teeth in concentration. Joss's heart ached with fondness. She propped herself up on her elbow and pressed a kiss to Sameen's shoulder.

Sameen paused, her pants halfway down her legs.

"Are you sticking to watching or do you plan on getting your clothes off, too?" she huffed, her tone light and teasing. Joss grinned. "I was hoping you'd help me out."

Sameen's smile was slow and pleased. She shucked her pants off with a final shake of her legs and turned to face Joss, one hand coming to rest on her waist. Her fingers crept underneath Joss's shirt, and she inhaled at the contact, shivering. "Lie back", Sameen murmured, and Joss happily complied, falling back against the sheets and making room between her legs for Sameen.

Sameen straddled her, resting on her knees with one hand behind her for balance. Her weight was strangely comforting to Joss, whose heart had been beating out a nervous, irregular rhythm for the past minutes. She took in the plain boxer briefs Sameen was wearing and was filled with sudden fondness; only Sameen would wear underwear like that to a date.

Sameen didn't bother teasing Joss. Her free hand made short work of the remaining buttons until Joss's shirt was falling open, sliding off her chest and against the sheets. Joss took a trembling breath. The bedroom air was cool against her heated skin, making her shiver slightly. She turned her face into the pillow, heart racing. Joss was not prone to self-consciousness, but it had been a while since she liked someone enough to bring them back home, and this moment had always been hard for her. She thought about the sprawling scar on her stomach, the softness around her waist, and exhaled slowly.

"Holy shit," Sameen breathed, and Joss's gaze snapped back to her face. Sameen's eyes were wide and dark, her tongue darting out to wet her lips. She didn't try to disguise her hunger at all, and it made Joss's trepidation vanish instantly.

Sameen bent down and pressed a soft, open-mouthed kiss on the small starburst-shaped scar on Joss's shoulder. Her tongue darted out to lick against it, and Joss moaned, her hand flying up to tangle into Sameen's hair.

"My first tour," she said, her voice sounding strange even to her own ears. She didn't know why she said it, only that she wanted Sameen to know---really know---her body. Scars and all.

Sameen didn't reply, just met Joss's eyes silently. Her expression was unreadable, and for a second, Joss regretted having said anything. Then Sameen reached out and took Joss's hand, guiding it towards the scar on her ribs.

"Third mission," she said evenly, and Joss was filled with a sudden rush of gratitude. "Split baseball bat. It got stuck."

Joss winced, her fingers flinching against the rough scar tissue. Sameen huffed out a laugh. "It looks worse now than it felt," she said. Joss traced the skin around the scar, feeling the soft, downy hair beneath her fingers. Sameen shivered under her touch, bending back down to kiss her again.

Joss's hand trailed up and around Sameen's body, finding the clasp of her bra. It was a little hard to concentrate with Sameen's mouth moving against hers, but Joss successfully managed to fumble it open anyway, and huffed triumphantly. Sameen smiled into the kiss, her mouth curving up at the corners in a way that just made Joss want to kiss her more.

"Not bad," she mumbled, and straightened up. She slipped the bra off and tossed it in the vague direction of the floor, not even bothering to look where it landed. She pulled off her hair band with the same casual ease, and Joss inhaled sharply, her stomach fluttering at the picture Sameen presented. Her hair fell down over her shoulders, curling over her long neck and her breasts, and Joss didn't know where to look first. She cupped her palm around Sameen's small breast, her thumb rubbing gently over the hardened nub.

Sameen moaned, hips twitching against Joss. "God, we really have to get you naked," she said, sounding strained. Joss had absolutely no objections to that plan. She shifted up on one elbow so she could shrug out of her blouse, movements impatient and uncoordinated. It was fluttering to the floor next to her bed within seconds.

Her bra took longer, the small clip absolutely refusing to come loose. She groaned impatiently and pulled the straps down her arms so she could turn it to the front. Sameen snickered, her entire body telegraphing amusement at Joss's irritation.

"I hate these damn things," Joss mumbled, her fingers clumsy with impatience. Sameen's hands came up to cover her own, and her voice was low, gentle: "Let me."

Joss leaned back on her elbows and took a deep breath to tamp down on some of her nervousness. Sameen's hands were steady, making short work of the clasp and pulling her bra off quickly and smoothly. As soon as it was out of the way, Sameen bent down and put her mouth on Joss, tongue swirling against her nipple in a way that made Joss see stars.

She moaned helplessly, back arching. Her hand flew up to bury itself in Sameen's hair, and Sameen's fingers tightened around Joss's waist at the small tug she gave it. Sameen's breath was hot, wet against Joss's skin, and Joss couldn't help but let her eyes flutter closed and submit to Sameen's mouth marking trails on her skin. Her other hand curled into the sheets helplessly, trembling.

"Please," she managed to gasp out. Sameen's teeth grazed the skin above her collarbone, making her hiss.

"Tease," Joss huffed. Sameen's laughter was a trembling breath against her skin. Joss shivered, and buried her hands deeper in Sameen's hair, pulling her up so she could kiss her again. She could have done this for hours---nothing but the push and pull of their mouths, the hot air shared between them.

"Not that this isn't nice," Sameen mumbled between pressing kisses to her jaw, "but I would really like to get the rest of your clothes off."

Joss raised an eyebrow. "You can't figure out how to do that without stopping?" she teased, not quite managing to keep the smile out of her voice.

"I'm kind of going for time efficiency here," Sameen said, arching an eyebrow. She shimmied down the bed and positioned herself between Joss's legs, and suddenly Joss was finding it hard to breathe. Sameen's hands came to rest on Joss's hips, her touch light, and she pressed a chaste kiss just above Joss's bellybutton.

"Tell me if you want me to stop," she said, and all teasing was gone from her voice. Joss nodded. Stopping was the furthest thing on her mind right now, but she appreciated this anyway. Her heart was hammering in her chest; she couldn't tear her gaze from Sameen's dark eyes. Sameen unbuttoned her trousers slowly, slipping each button through its hole with ardent care. She bent back down to press another kiss onto Joss's stomach, then another, and another, her tongue leaving a damp trail in its wake. Joss's tried to keep her breathing steady, but her stomach muscles clenched, trembling underneath Sameen's warm mouth.

When Sameen reached her waistband, she stopped. Her fingers rested lightly on the skin just above it, stroking absentmindedly. "Lift your hips," she said, her voice sliding into a lower register that made Joss want to roll over and beg. She scrambled to comply, shuddering unconsciously at the feeling of fabric sliding down her legs when Sameen wasted no time tugging her trousers down. Joss cast her gaze towards the ceiling and tried desperately to calm her shallow breath, but it was getting increasingly difficult with Sameen's fingers stroking patterns onto her inner thighs.

"I like your underwear," Sameen murmured, and pressed a kiss just underneath the lace meeting Joss's thigh.

Joss let out a shaky, nervous laugh. "I'm glad you do. I bought them for you."

"Really?" Sameen said, sounding amused. "Aw. I feel bad about wearing boxer briefs now."

Joss smiled, the nervous tension in her belly uncoiling as suddenly as it had set in. "Don't be. It's not like you're going to be wearing them for much longer."

Sameen's face split into a grin. "Seems a shame to waste yours, though," she said, eyes gleaming with mischief, and dragged her fingers lightly over the lace between Joss's legs. Joss's hand flew up to her mouth reflexively, trying to stifle her moan. Sameen laughed softly, the puff of air against Joss's skin making her whine. Her thumb trailed slowly over the fabric of Joss's underwear, the pressure so light it was barely there. It was driving Joss insane, the throbbing heat between her legs almost unbearable.

Joss was close to begging, but she didn't want to give Sameen the satisfaction. She glared defiantly down at her instead, and ignored the smug look on Sameen's face in favor of pretending she wasn't a shivering mess, pulse beating hotly between her legs.

"Are you planning on getting going anytime soon?" she huffed out with all the impatience she could muster, which was a lot because Sameen would not stop pressing kisses against her thighs. Nimble fingers pushed aside the lace to grant Sameen access to more skin and Joss forgot her pride.

"Please," she breathed. "Please, please, Sameen, you're making me crazy." She would have repeated it all day if it meant finally feeling anything but this methodical attempt at undoing her with the barest of touches.

Sameen quirked an eyebrow at her. "All you had to do was ask," she murmured, and tugged at Joss's underwear. Joss couldn't lift her hips fast enough; the fabric slid down her legs and she hissed at the sudden clash of hot skin against cool air. Her underwear only made it to her ankles before tangling there, but Joss was beyond caring. Sameen's fingers finally brushed against her bare skin, stroking slowly along the dark curls between her legs and that faint touch alone was enough to make her heart race.

Sameen didn't bother teasing Joss this time; her fingers only trailed up lightly once before dipping back down and inside. A moan wrung itself out of Joss's throat, her hips bucking up into the feeling, the indescribably sweet stretch. She clenched her eyes shut for a few seconds before glancing back down: Sameen's face was flushed but her eyes were clear, the determined set of her mouth and the intensity of her focus making Joss feel lightheaded.

She fucked her slowly, as if she had all the time in the world, teasing another moan out of Joss with sure, gentle touches of her fingers. Her thumb rubbed over Joss’s clit, once, twice, and Joss helplessly turned her face into the pillow to smother her cries.

"Please," she managed to gasp. She didn't have to ask twice. Sameen bent back down and put her mouth on her, licking into her where she was wet and open. Joss couldn't stop the shocked whimper that escaped her, or the way her hands clenched into the sheets, eyes squeezing shut. Sameen was slow, methodical, her tongue lapping around her fingers before moving up to tease at Joss's clit. The feeling was bordering on too much, each flick of Sameen's tongue over the throbbing heat between her legs sent ripples across her entire body.

Joss whined, trying desperately not to buck up into Sameen's face and failing. Her hand found Sameen's hair and twisted into it; Sameen's small satisfied moan made the blood thrum in her veins.

"Sameen," she gasped, "Sameen, god, don't stop, don't--"

Sameen hummed against her, fingers moving inside of her with an unerring rhythm. Her mouth closed around her clit and sucked, and Joss saw stars. Sameen's name slipped out of her mouth like a litany, fingers tugging desperately at the fistful of hair she held onto for dear life.

Sameen's fingers slipped out of her without warning and Joss whined at the loss, the sudden emptiness.

"Shh," Sameen murmured, and then her mouth was back on her, and her tongue was pushing inside. Heat ran through Joss's body like warm honey. Her hips were rising off the mattress and up towards Sameen before she could quite stop herself. She would have felt bad if Sameen's answering moan wasn't so obviously delighted. Joss forced her eyes open, pushing herself up on one trembling elbow. She wanted to commit this to memory forever: Sameen's hair falling over her shoulder and sliding across Joss's thighs, her fingers leaving a wet trail on Joss's skin.

Joss wouldn't have lasted much longer even without the picture Sameen made against her, every push of her tongue against Joss making stars explode behind her eyelids. It only took Sameen's mouth closing around her clit one last time, her teeth grazing Joss the slightest bit, before she was coming. The heat in her belly spreading across the rest of her body in great tides, until her thighs were trembling with it. Sameen didn't let up even when Joss was reduced to whimpering, her fingers clenching and releasing in Sameen's hair.

"You're killing me," she huffed out, shivering at the exhale of Sameen's laughter against her. She pressed one last kiss against Joss's inner thigh before pushing herself up on one hand and wiping her mouth with the other. If every bone in her body didn't already feel like jelly, this sight would have done it.

"Give me five," she mumbled, blinking against the ceiling, her eyes unfocused. "I'll do you."

"Take your time," Sameen said, sounding amused. "If you didn't need it I would feel inadequate."

Joss laughed, the sound hushed in the heavy air. "No cause for that, believe me." She shifted up with effort, wanting to see the smile she could hear in Sameen's voice.

Sameen's eyes were dark, gentle when they met Joss's gaze. Joss raised her hand from the sheets and trailed it across Sameen's skin, watching goosebump rise in its wake. Her chest felt light and unmoored by happiness. She sank back down onto the pillow in an effort to hide her smile.

"Stay the night," she mumbled into the twilight of her bedroom. Sameen did not reply, but her fingers found Joss's in the darkness and that was answer enough.

Joss woke up slowly for once, instead of being jerked awake instantly by the shrill sound of her alarm. Normally she made a habit out of getting up early on the weekends, but she had deliberately turned it off before going out yesterday, figuring they both deserved the lie-in. She didn't open her eyes immediately, just savored the warmth of her soft sheets for a while. She remembered the way Sameen's head had come to tentatively rest on her chest last night and smiled into her pillow. Her wide grin, eyes crinkling at the corners, had made Joss feel warmer than she could remember feeling in a long while.

She reached out to the other side of the bed, and froze when her hand landed on nothing but cold sheets. Her eyes flew open, and she was pushing herself up on one elbow before she had even consciously decided to, helplessly staring at the empty spot where Sameen should be sleeping.

Her duvet suddenly felt hot, scratchy, too much. She threw it off and kicked it to the foot of the bed with her legs. The movement was perhaps a little more forceful than it needed to be. She laid flat on the bed, staring at the ceiling, her hands clenched uselessly at her sides.

The rational part of her mind warned her against panicking. Every other part of her was already past that, jumping straight to the awkward, stilted conversations she was going to have with Sameen in front of Reese and Finch, just to not let anything on. One night stand conversations. She never wanted to have one of those again. Her mouth twisted, helplessly.

She supposed she should have seen this coming. Sameen never did seem like the settle-down type when they had first met, but Joss had hoped-- It had seemed like Sameen opened up to her, liked her enough to tell her things she hadn't ever told anyone else. Joss had known instinctively that John or Finch definitely weren't privy to some of the things Sameen had revealed to her during those long conversations in cars, coffeeshops, under broken street lights. It was the hushed tone Sameen said them in, the way she wouldn't meet Joss's eyes while she spoke.

Apparently that didn't really mean anything after all. Joss forced herself to breathe in deeply, once, twice, and then swung her legs out of bed. Her feet landed on her crumpled blouse and her heart thumped painfully in her chest, fingers clenching into the sheets next to her thighs. She would need to get that dry-cleaned. She looked slowly around the room, but Sameen's clothing was nowhere to be found. Her heart sank.

Her knees cracked when she levered herself up, and she allowed herself a bitter smile. _You're getting old, Joss_. Her underwear lay at the foot of the bed, hopelessly crumpled. She sighed and picked them up anyway, straightening them out on the covers and then pulling them on while jumping on one leg. She fished her largest T-shirt out of the laundry basket and pulled it over her head. At some point she needed to shower, put on actual clothes, fetch Taylor from his friend, be a real person. For now she just wanted a huge pot of coffee and an unholy amount of cream.

She padded to the kitchen on bare feet, rubbing the sand out of her eyes, and stopped short. There were already two steaming mugs on the counter. Joss stared at the display, confused. The kitchen was empty, no trace of anyone. Aside from the coffee cups, there was no sign that anyone had been here. "Sameen?" she called out. Silence was the only answer.

She eyed the mugs suspiciously, sniffing at one of them. She was just about to take a sip to test it, when someone tapped her on the shoulder. Joss jumped and nearly dropped the mug. She whirled around, coffee dripping over her fingers, and came face to face with a slightly out-of-breath Sameen, bundled up in her jacket, cheeks red from the cold outside.

"Hey," she said, managing to sound vaguely apologetic even through her flat affect. She held up an enormous brown paper bag. "I got bagels. Didn't know what you wanted, so I just got a little bit of everything."

Something warm and tentative unfurled in Joss's chest like sun rays through stained glass. She was smiling before she consciously decided to, the corners of her mouth twitching up, delighted. She felt the urge to kiss Sameen right on her flushed red mouth; it took a few seconds for her to realize that nothing was stopping her from doing exactly that.

Sameen made a surprised noise, cold breath fanning over Joss's lips, but she eagerly returned the kiss all the same, her chilled fingers winding into Joss's hair with a tenderness that made Joss want to keep kissing her indefinitely.

"Thank you," she breathed against Sameen's mouth when they finally broke apart.

"They're not even expensive bagels," Sameen said, the amused tilt of her mouth betraying the serious look in her dark eyes. Joss knew this was as close as she would get to a confession. Somehow, with Sameen alive and warm in her arms, she couldn't bring herself to mind.


End file.
